benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Rembrandt
Bio Rembrandt is a popular English artist living in a cottage in England, possibly in Teddington or Little Dimpton. He works frequently with models, painting one (Faye Mertens) by numbers and another (Katie Randall) whom he omits entirely when he's distracted by her dress and coat on a coark rack. He work is at such point he even gets seasick when painting a ship at sea. He also paints an painting of an explosion. One day while looking for something to paint, he accidentally annoys a girl (Lorraine Doyle) and gets bit by a little girl (Jade Westbrook) with her nurse (Jenny Westbrook). He eventually finds a scene to paint, but it is disturbed by a groundskeeper (Jon Jon Keefe) carting off the tree in the shot. Rembrandt soon meets up with the little girl again and tries to help her in her lessons, but she doesn't understand his signals and kicks him for messing up her lesson. He goes on to try painting an image of a sunflower, but the girl bends the flower back and hits him with it. Rembrandt finally gets his painting of it, but the girl knocks over his pedestal as he stars on the background. Rembrandt finally gets the girl to sit still as he paints her portrait, somehow trapping her as an image in a frame, stepping back to admire his painting and annoying picnickers (Henry McGee, Katie Randall, Samantha Spencer Lane and Lorraine Doyle), who chase after him. Meanwhile, the girl's nurse starts looking for her and gets help from a pedestrian (Louise English) and discover the weird empty spot from the site of the portrait. Inside of the portrait, the girl gets bored and wants out of it. Rembrandt collides briefly with the groundskeeper again and loses the portrait, the little girl crawling out of it. Trying to escape, Rembrandt takes a huge transport truck from a mechanic (Mike Mulloy). With the angry crowd getting closer, he takes a blue sedan about to get a ticket from a police officer (Bob Todd) which he also crashes. He even has the time to go back to light a cigar on the flames. Rembrandt soon steals a blue car from three girls (possibly Alison Thomas, Emma Bryant and Lisa Jackman) answering a call of nature in the woods. They join in the chase as Rembrandt drives their vehicle off a cliff. The whole time the small girl (Jade Westbrook) has been keeping up, and as Rembrandt eludes his pursuers, she finds him hiding behind a corner. Escaping to the park, Rembrandt steals gear from a mountaineer (Jon Jon Keefe) and treks up into a snowy mountain, leaving his pursuers down below. Up top as he looks down, Rembrandt gets a nice kiss from the little girl waiting for him. Trivia * The man walking the dog is Henry McGee. * The grounds the chase starts on look like the same unidentified grounds from the Scouts and Guides Annual Fete * Jade catches up with Benny at what looks like the same residence of the husband in The Bucket. * The park looks like it ends in the same unidentified park from WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. Episode(s) * The Herd Gallery Rembrandt00.JPG Rembrandt01.JPG Rembrandt02.JPG Rembrandt03.JPG Rembrandt04.JPG Rembrandt05.JPG Rembrandt06.JPG Rembrandt07.JPG Rembrandt08.JPG Rembrandt09.JPG Rembrandt10.JPG Rembrandt11.JPG Rembrandt12.JPG Rembrandt13.JPG Rembrandt14.JPG Rembrandt15.JPG Rembrandt16.JPG Rembrandt17.JPG Rembrandt18.JPG Rembrandt19.JPG Rembrandt20.JPG Rembrandt21.JPG Rembrandt22.JPG Rembrandt23.JPG Rembrandt24.JPG Rembrandt25.JPG Rembrandt26.JPG Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Benny Hill Category:1989 Characters